


Sickness is (not) Weakness

by minimalist_shoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Padawan Dooku, Padawan Sifo-Dyas, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalist_shoes/pseuds/minimalist_shoes
Summary: Let it be known, Dooku is not a morning person.
Relationships: Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sickness is (not) Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has no planning lol. It's just a short lil fluffy oneshot of one of my fav rare pairs (because the lack of fics for this pairing is a damn crime.)   
> Enjoy :-)

Dooku was not, and never would be, a morning person. He worked late into the night, and was lucky if he even got a few sparing hours of shut eye before it was time to resume the days activities.  
Sifo-Dyas, on the other hand, woke up absurdly early (which his Master had found out the hard way). Always waking before the sun even had a chance to make it's presence known.  
He had also taken it upon himself to sneak into Dooku's room every morning, and be his personal alarm clock.  
Now, his job wasn't one without risk and sacrifice. The first time he had woke Dooku, he was rewarded with a Lightsaber to the throat and a years worth of apologies. The second time and forward was far less violent, instead Sifo had to spend the morning dragging Dooku around and listening to him complain about whatever entered his mind.  
Which is why this morning was unusual.  
Sifo had gone to wake Dooku as he had done every morning, but was met with zero resistance, not one word. That alone scared the wits out of Sifo.  
He gently nudged Dooku's shoulder, humming in slight confusion when he realized Dooku was sweating, "hey, Doo, buddy wake up! Are you dead?"  
His friend was finally beginning to stir, "no, no. I'm alright."  
He sounded far from alright. Sifo noticed right away something was wrong. Dooku was speaking quieter than usual, and his voice sounded scratchy and a bit strained.  
Sifo hastily put his hand on Dooku's forehead, stopping him from sitting up fully. "Woah, nuhuh. You're not leaving this bed. "  
Dooku scoffed, "you're the one who always tries to drag me out of bed in the morning, just-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
"Jeez, you're super hot."  
"Thank you." He responded hoarsely, somehow managing a grin.  
"Not like that! Well-you know what I mean! You're burning up, I think you're sick." Sifo pulled his hand away.  
"Really? Thank you for your insight, I would have never came to that conclusion myself." The smaller Padawan sighed, sinking back down into the bed covers.  
"Shush. Listen, I'm going to go tell Yoda that- "  
"No!" Dooku sat back up in a flash, letting out another string of coughs, "don't-don't. This is just a morning thing, I-I always feel a bit sick in the morning. This will go away in a few minutes. You don't need to tell him anything, please."  
Sifo gave Dooku a confused look, "hey, listen. I don't think this is just a case of a sore throat in the morning, Doo. You look terrible."  
That comment caused Dooku to attempt to smooth down his messy dark hair, to no avail of course.  
"Besides! You probably get a few days off, I would kill for that!"  
His friend shook his head, getting off the bed and stumbling pass the taller boy, "no. I don't want a few days off! I will be completely fine!"  
"It's not a matter of want, it's a matter of need." Sifo trailed after him, "now that I think about it, no wonder you're sick, you work yourself half to death!"  
Dooku turned around to face Sifo again, he was having trouble focusing on Sifo's face for some odd reason, "well excuse me for working hard. I appreciate your worry, but-it's misplaced- " The second those words left his mouth, he felt himself become light headed as he fell forwards.  
Sifo saw this coming, and easily caught him in his arms, holding him upright. "You were saying?"  
Dooku tilted his head up to look at his friend. Sifo wasn't sure if it was the sickness causing his face to be red, or other factors, "thanks" he said quietly, annoyance clear in his tone.  
This made Sifo laugh lightly as he carried Dooku back to bed, laying him down. "Sorry for waking you, I'm going to get Yoda and he'll probably call a Medic. So you'll live"  
"First off, I wasn't concerned about if my life was in danger until you mentioned it. Second off, please tell him it's nothing serious. This is incredibly embarrassing."  
Sifo scoffed, "seriously? You think the fact that you're sick is embarrassing?"  
"I could have prevented it."  
"And I bet you tried your hardest. Look, being sick isn't the same as tripping on your feet during sabre practice! It'll be fine. Now, I'll check on you soon, all day even. Just to make sure you still have a pulse, alright?"  
"...fine."  
Sifo smiled at his friend, giving him a light pat on the head before turning to exit the room.  
"Wait, Si-"  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. And bless you." He exited the room, laughing under his breath as he heard Dooku sneeze after the door had closed.


End file.
